Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the 1st episode of the Christian animated series, VeggieTales. It was initially released on March 31, 1998 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, October 17, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, October 8, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, August 5, 2003 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, February 10, 2004 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, and September 30, 2008 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", it features two short stories titled Tales from the Crisper ''and ''Daniel and the Lion's Den, as well as the first Silly Song, The Water Buffalo Song. The first segment stars Junior Asparagus who lies awake at night after watching a scary Frankenstein movie, The second is a re-telling of the Biblical story, Daniel and the Lions' Den The Battle of The Mordecai Peach and the Beach Plot Opening Countertop In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the countertop of a kitchen. Bob does read a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, Arizona who is scared because she sometimes think there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once did think the same thing, but later did find out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then does ask her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus did get scared. Tales from the Crisper When Junior, after watching a scary Frankenstein movie, is afraid to go to bed, he does get help from Bob and Larry, who teach him that God is bigger than anything he might be afraid of. The Water Buffalo Song Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry does come out and does sing that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus does bring the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of statement. The segment does end with Larry singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," which does make Archibald so enraged, that he does charge in and does knock Larry over. Daniel and the Lions' Den Daniel does become King Darius' trusted advisor, but some jealous scallions throw Daniel into the lion's den. Daniel does realize that God's love will always protect him. Closing Countertop In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, does give the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, did follow by a Bible verse in which God does say "So do not fear, for I am with you." -''Isaiah 41:10.'' Where's God When I'm S-Scared Lyrick Studios 1998 VHS (Veggifan's Version 1993/1994 Version * GW260H195-2.png * VeggieTalesOriginalLogo.png * VeggieTales1993Theme1.png * VeggieTales1993Theme2.png * VeggieTales1993Theme3.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png * TalesFromtheCrisper98.png * TalesFromtheCrisper96.png * TalesFromtheCrisper27.png * OhNo.png * TalesFromtheCrisper104.png * TalesFromtheCrisper105.png * DanielBeingThrown.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper5.png * TalesFromtheCrisper10.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared2.png * TalesFromtheCrisper71.png * TalesFromtheCrisper72.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper18.png * TalesFromtheCrisper19.png * VeggieTales1993Theme5.png * VeggieTales1993Theme6.png * VeggieTales1993Theme7.png * VeggieTales1993Theme8.png * VeggieTales1993Theme9.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared1.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared2.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared3.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared5.png * TalesFromtheCrisper1.png * TalesFromtheCrisper2.png * TalesFromtheCrisper3.png * TalesFromtheCrisper4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper5.png * TalesFromtheCrisper6.png * TalesFromtheCrisper7.png * TalesFromtheCrisper8.png * TalesFromtheCrisper9.png * TalesFromtheCrisper10.png * TalesFromtheCrisper11.png * TalesFromtheCrisper12.png * TalesFromtheCrisper13.png * TalesFromtheCrisper14.png * TalesFromtheCrisper14.png * TalesFromtheCrisper15.png * TalesFromtheCrisper16.png * TalesFromtheCrisper18.png * TalesFromtheCrisper19.png * TalesFromtheCrisper20.png * TalesFromtheCrisper21.png * TalesFromtheCrisper22.png * TalesFromtheCrisper23.png * TalesFromtheCrisper24.png * TalesFromtheCrisper25.png * TalesFromtheCrisper26.png * TalesFromtheCrisper27.png * TalesFromtheCrisper28.png * TalesFromtheCrisper29.png * TalesFromtheCrisper30.png * TalesFromtheCrisper31.png * TalesFromtheCrisper32.png * TalesFromtheCrisper33.png * TalesFromtheCrisper34.png * TalesFromtheCrisper35.png * TalesFromtheCrisper36.png * TalesFromtheCrisper37.png * TalesFromtheCrisper38.png * TalesFromtheCrisper39.png * TalesFromtheCrisper40.png * TalesFromtheCrisper41.png * TalesFromtheCrisper42.png * TalesFromtheCrisper43.png * TalesFromtheCrisper44.png * TalesFromtheCrisper45.png * TalesFromtheCrisper46.png * TalesFromtheCrisper47.png * TalesFromtheCrisper48.png * TalesFromtheCrisper49.png * TalesFromtheCrisper50.png * TalesFromtheCrisper51.png * TalesFromtheCrisper52.png * TalesFromtheCrisper53.png * TalesFromtheCrisper54.png * TalesFromtheCrisper55.png * TalesFromtheCrisper56.png * TalesFromtheCrisper57.png * TalesFromtheCrisper58.png * TalesFromtheCrisper59.png * TalesFromtheCrisper60.png * TalesFromtheCrisper61.png * TalesFromtheCrisper62.png * TalesFromtheCrisper63.png * TalesFromtheCrisper64.png * TalesFromtheCrisper65.png * TalesFromtheCrisper66.png * TalesFromtheCrisper67.png * TalesFromtheCrisper68.png * TalesFromtheCrisper69.png * TalesFromtheCrisper70.png * TalesFromtheCrisper71.png * TalesFromtheCrisper72.png * TalesFromtheCrisper73.png * TalesFromtheCrisper74.png * TalesFromtheCrisper75.png * TalesFromtheCrisper76.png * TalesFromtheCrisper77.png * TalesFromtheCrisper78.png * TalesFromtheCrisper79.png * TalesFromtheCrisper80.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper82.png * TalesFromtheCrisper83.png * TalesFromtheCrisper84.png * TalesFromtheCrisper85.png * TalesFromtheCrisper86.png * TalesFromtheCrisper87.png * TalesFromtheCrisper88.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png * TalesFromtheCrisper90.png * TalesFromtheCrisper91.png * TalesFromtheCrisper92.png * TalesFromtheCrisper93.png * TalesFromtheCrisper94.png * TalesFromtheCrisper95.png * TalesFromtheCrisper96.png * TalesFromtheCrisper97.png * TalesFromtheCrisper98.png * TalesFromtheCrisper99.png * TalesFromtheCrisper100.png * TalesFromtheCrisper101.png * TalesFromtheCrisper102.png * TalesFromtheCrisper103.png * TalesFromtheCrisper104.png * TalesFromtheCrisper105.png * TalesFromtheCrisper106.png * TalesFromtheCrisper107.png * TalesFromtheCrisper108.png * TalesFromtheCrisper109.png * TalesFromtheCrisper110.png * TalesFromtheCrisper111.png * TalesFromtheCrisper112.png * TalesFromtheCrisper113.png * TheWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong1.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong2.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong3.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong4.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong7.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong8.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png * AsparagusandPear.png * DanielDariusTalking.png * ScallionEyeStern.png * Maxresdefault20.jpg * OhNoWhatWeGonnaDo.jpg * OhNo.png * ScallionMad.jpg * ScallionsWisemen.png * Babylon.png * ArchibaldKingDarius.png * We'veGotSomeNews2.jpg * DottedLinePaper.png * DanielPraying.png * LionsDen.png * Danielandthelionsden.jpg * DanielBeingThrown.png * DanielCrossedEyed.png * ScallionsTaunting.png * Don'tCryDaniel.jpg * DenOpens.png * FearNotDaniel.png * LionsEyes.png * ScallionSmirk.png * LionsDenDayLight.png * DanielAlive.png * DanielEnding.png * QwertyDebut.png * QwertyMeatloaf.png * QwertySad.png * QwertyWhere'sGod.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScaredClosing.png 1998/2008 Version * BIG IDEA.jpeg * VeggieTales1998logo.png * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * KeepWalking.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-15-47-412.jpg * TheSongOfTheCebu1.png * PaGrapeMilkAndHoney.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace270.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-02-296.jpg * TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo13.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-09-239.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-11-624.jpg * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle242.png * LoveMyLips14.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-05-856.jpg * TheHairbrushSong16.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 11-33-01-737.jpg * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared1.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared2.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared3.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared5.png * TalesFromtheCrisper1.png * TalesFromtheCrisper2.png * TalesFromtheCrisper3.png * TalesFromtheCrisper4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper5.png * TalesFromtheCrisper6.png * TalesFromtheCrisper7.png * TalesFromtheCrisper8.png * TalesFromtheCrisper9.png * TalesFromtheCrisper10.png * TalesFromtheCrisper11.png * TalesFromtheCrisper12.png * TalesFromtheCrisper13.png * TalesFromtheCrisper14.png * TalesFromtheCrisper14.png * TalesFromtheCrisper15.png * TalesFromtheCrisper16.png * TalesFromtheCrisper18.png * TalesFromtheCrisper19.png * TalesFromtheCrisper20.png * TalesFromtheCrisper21.png * TalesFromtheCrisper22.png * TalesFromtheCrisper23.png * TalesFromtheCrisper24.png * TalesFromtheCrisper25.png * TalesFromtheCrisper26.png * TalesFromtheCrisper27.png * TalesFromtheCrisper28.png * TalesFromtheCrisper29.png * TalesFromtheCrisper30.png * TalesFromtheCrisper31.png * TalesFromtheCrisper32.png * TalesFromtheCrisper33.png * TalesFromtheCrisper34.png * TalesFromtheCrisper35.png * TalesFromtheCrisper36.png * TalesFromtheCrisper37.png * TalesFromtheCrisper38.png * TalesFromtheCrisper39.png * TalesFromtheCrisper40.png * TalesFromtheCrisper41.png * TalesFromtheCrisper42.png * TalesFromtheCrisper43.png * TalesFromtheCrisper44.png * TalesFromtheCrisper45.png * TalesFromtheCrisper46.png * TalesFromtheCrisper47.png * TalesFromtheCrisper48.png * TalesFromtheCrisper49.png * TalesFromtheCrisper50.png * TalesFromtheCrisper51.png * TalesFromtheCrisper52.png * TalesFromtheCrisper53.png * TalesFromtheCrisper54.png * TalesFromtheCrisper55.png * TalesFromtheCrisper56.png * TalesFromtheCrisper57.png * TalesFromtheCrisper58.png * TalesFromtheCrisper59.png * TalesFromtheCrisper60.png * TalesFromtheCrisper61.png * TalesFromtheCrisper62.png * TalesFromtheCrisper63.png * TalesFromtheCrisper64.png * TalesFromtheCrisper65.png * TalesFromtheCrisper66.png * TalesFromtheCrisper67.png * TalesFromtheCrisper68.png * TalesFromtheCrisper69.png * TalesFromtheCrisper70.png * TalesFromtheCrisper71.png * TalesFromtheCrisper72.png * TalesFromtheCrisper73.png * TalesFromtheCrisper74.png * TalesFromtheCrisper75.png * TalesFromtheCrisper76.png * TalesFromtheCrisper77.png * TalesFromtheCrisper78.png * TalesFromtheCrisper79.png * TalesFromtheCrisper80.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper82.png * TalesFromtheCrisper83.png * TalesFromtheCrisper84.png * TalesFromtheCrisper85.png * TalesFromtheCrisper86.png * TalesFromtheCrisper87.png * TalesFromtheCrisper88.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png * TalesFromtheCrisper90.png * TalesFromtheCrisper91.png * TalesFromtheCrisper92.png * TalesFromtheCrisper93.png * TalesFromtheCrisper94.png * TalesFromtheCrisper95.png * TalesFromtheCrisper96.png * TalesFromtheCrisper97.png * TalesFromtheCrisper98.png * TalesFromtheCrisper99.png * TalesFromtheCrisper100.png * TalesFromtheCrisper101.png * TalesFromtheCrisper102.png * TalesFromtheCrisper103.png * TalesFromtheCrisper104.png * TalesFromtheCrisper105.png * TalesFromtheCrisper106.png * TalesFromtheCrisper107.png * TalesFromtheCrisper108.png * TalesFromtheCrisper109.png * TalesFromtheCrisper110.png * TalesFromtheCrisper111.png * TalesFromtheCrisper112.png * TalesFromtheCrisper113.png * TheWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong1.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong2.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong3.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong4.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong7.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong8.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png * AsparagusandPear.png * DanielDariusTalking.png * ScallionEyeStern.png * Maxresdefault20.jpg * OhNoWhatWeGonnaDo.jpg * OhNo.png * ScallionMad.jpg * ScallionsWisemen.png * Babylon.png * ArchibaldKingDarius.png * We'veGotSomeNews2.jpg * DottedLinePaper.png * DanielPraying.png * LionsDen.png * Danielandthelionsden.jpg * DanielBeingThrown.png * DanielCrossedEyed.png * ScallionsTaunting.png * Don'tCryDaniel.jpg * DenOpens.png * FearNotDaniel.png * LionsEyes.png * ScallionSmirk.png * LionsDenDayLight.png * DanielAlive.png * DanielEnding.png * QwertyDebut.png * QwertyMeatloaf.png * QwertySad.png * QwertyWhere'sGod.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScaredClosing.png * Big Idea 1998.png Miscellaneous * The 1993 front cover and Spines * The 1993 back cover and Spine * The 1993 sticker label * The 1994 reprinted front cover and Spines * The 1994 reprinted back cover and a spine * The 1994 reprinted sticker label * 1995 reprinted front cover and spines * The 1995 reprinted back cover and a spine * The 1995 reprinted sticker label Category:Episodes Category:1993